vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dix-Neuf
|-|Dix-Neuf= |-|Buster Machine #19= Summary Dix-Neuf (ディスヌフ) is Buster Machine number 19, piloted by Casio Takashiro and later Lal'C Mellk Mal. It's the oldest buster machine still in use (supposedly a few thousand year old) by The Fraternity in Top o Nerae 2!: Diebuster. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A | At least 5-A, possibly much higher | Unknown. At least 4-B with Inazuma Double Kick Name: Buster Machine Dix-Neuf/#19 Origin: Diebuster Gender: Unknown, likely N/A Age: Was one of the oldest functioning Buster Machines, stated to be several thousands of years old Pilot(s): Casio Takashiro → Lal'C Mellk Mal In use by: The Fraternity Classification: Buster Machine Powered by: Lal'C Mellk Mal, Physical Canceller | Degeneracy Generator Dimensions: 50 m height Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight and levitation, Spaceflight, Immortality (Type 1), Physics Negation, Will Empowerment, Skilled hand-to-hand combat, Enhanced Senses with sensors tech, Energy Projection via the control and conversion of mathematical quantum behavior with Topless reality alteration abilityトップをねらえ2!大百科Webアーカイブ May 2006 issue, Heat Beam Emission (Buster Beam), Teleport to everywhere Lal'C summons, Electricity Manipulation, Weapon Mastery (Buster Cannon, Buster Gator), Explosion Manipulation (Buster Mite, Burning Wall), Intangibility, Has a telepathic connection with its pilot, Self-Sustenance (Type 1 & 2), Large Size (Type 1), Can transform into rocket mode |-|Awakened form=Same as before plus planetary - scale warping or Telekinesis, possible BFR |-|Buster Corps form= Capable of removing horn stuck in its right eye and unlocking true cockpit to its brain in order to transform into the true form, Same as before without Topless abilities but stronger, FTL, Portal Creation and Subspace Travel, Aura, Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 & 3), Resistance to Physics Manipulation, Can also travel forward in time (via time dilation), Indomitable Will, Spinning Attack (along with Nono), Self-Destruction (via runaway degeneracy chain reaction) Attack Potency: Mountain level (Destroyed a weakened Reconnaissance Type that can destroy mountainsDiebuster - 1 - Please Let Me Call You Big Sister!) | [https://www.narutoforums.org/xfa-blog-entry/calc-storage-planet-to-the-face-diebuster.17802/ At least Large Planet level] (Is able to warp the core from the remnants of Jupiter 2 and collide it with Excelio at least at high hypersonic speedsDiebuster - 5 - Mover of Planets), possibly much higher (should be closely comparable to Nono) | Unknown. At least Solar System level with Inazuma Double Kick (Comparable to Buster Machine #7, disintegrated Space Monster Exelio Variable Gravity Well with the help from Buster Machine #7Diebuster - 6 - The Story of Your Life) Speed: Relativistic | Relativistic | Relativistic+ combat speed, Massively FTL+ via warp Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Strong enough to pull a space monster out from Mars), Class G via empowerment (Prevented Lalahcharn falling from orbitDiebuster - 2 - Don't call me Big Sis!) | At least Class Y with telekinesis (Lifted the core of Jupiter 2) | Unknown Striking Strength: Mountain Class | At least Large Planet Class with telekinesis, possibly much higher (Could do more without the obstructing natural flow of the ether) | Unknown. At least Solar System Class with Inazuma Double Kick Durability: At least Mountain level (Deflected a 340 megaton blast and tanked it point blank without harm) | Unknown | Unknown. At least Solar System level (Should be comparable to Buster Machine #7 after retaining a Degeneracy Generator, withstood own recoil from the Inazuma Kick) Stamina: Power source dependent on the Topless | Effectively limitless in Buster Corps "Space Monster form Range: Tens of metres, at least tens of kilometers w/ beams | Interplanetary with telekinesis | Unknown Standard Equipment: Hand-held chainsaw/knuckle, micro, and missiles, finger mount machine gun, Jupiter 2 Core |-|Dix-Neuf= The oldest existing Buster Machine piloted by Lal'C, it measures approximately 50 meters in height. its name means "19" in French. Is is a veteran warrior, with signs of repair all over its body. It has numerous weapons installed throughout its body, such as a Buster Beam (ray), Buster Cannon (artillery), and Buster Gaiter (piercing weapon). It can change into a rocket shape. The Buster Machine is an artificial intelligence unit, and is capable of conducting light combat activities and maneuvers autonomously. * A control heart, protected by six layers of defense walls. Housed within the artificial heart chamber is the frame-shaped cockpit where the Topless pilots themselves supply the source of its energy in place of Degeneracy Generators. |-|Buster Machine #19= The true form of Dix-Neuf, and its degeneracy generator that was removed long ago and replaced with a space monster's degeneracy generator. It's body glows red with heat and its armor coat trails in the ether. * The true cockpit hidden in the artificial brain. * The horn stuck in its right eye blocked the emergency spinal passage to the cockpit. * Degeneracy Generator: A space monster's degeneracy generator to replace the original one that was removed long ago, attaining its true form Buster Machine #19. * Buster Gator: A hand-held chainsaw/knuckle weapon augmented by the right forearm rockets. * Buster Beam Cannon: Fired a powerful particle beam strong enough to wipe out a large amount of space monster from its chest. * Buster Mite: Omni-directional missiles located on its left forearm. * Finger Guns: Dix-Neuf's fingers can fire volleys of massive artillery shelling, used for Buster Cannon. * Armor Coat: Contains the "Burning Wall" of micro-missiles and is flexible enough to be rolled into a cylindrical shape to fire particle beams.トップをねらえ2!大百科Webアーカイブ August 2005 issue * Hannya Eyes: Located on its back; used for Evil Gazer. * Long-Range Assault Setup: Takes on the form of a rocket with long range sensors.トップをねらえ2!大百科Webアーカイブ September 2005 issue * Dix-Neuf is equipped with artificial intelligence, allowing it to accrue battle experience itself. * Physical Canceller: The physical cancellers onboard run using the Topless ability, giving Dix-Neuf powers beyond the laws of physics. Optional Equipment: * Jupiter 2 Remaining Core ｢雷王星らいおうせい 残存中心核ざんそんちゅうしんかく｣: The Core of the leftover remains of the thirteenth planet of the Sol System Jupiter 2 eaten up by Black Hole Exelio. This was used as a planetary impact on Exelio Variable Gravity Well. Intelligence: Equipped with artificial intelligence, possesses basic sentience and has countless battle experiences. Standard Tactics: Normally obeys directions from Lal'C. Weaknesses: Needs a viable Topless pilot to power itself | Same | Unknown Armor Material: Space Titanium, Shape memory superalloy (Newbuster alloy) Feats: Toggle * Fought with a Reconnaissance Type fake space monster. Notable Attacks/Techniques: File:LerkAn1.gif|Buster Cannon File:DHDxD.gif|Buster Shield File:DH94I.gif|Buster Beam File:DHWEG.gif|Burning Wall File:LerkAn4.gif|Evil Gazer & Cloak Gun File:DS07s.gif|Double Inazuma Kick * Dix-Neuf/#19 fights with continuous punches and kicks, and can follow up with Buster Gator. * Buster Gator: A hand-held chainsaw/knuckle weapon augmented by Dix-Neuf's right forearm rockets. * Buster Shield: Using the Gakuran-style cloak as a defensive weapon, it can block all kinds of attacks. * Buster Beam: Fired a powerful particle beam strong enough to wipe out a large amount of space monster from Dix-Neuf's chest. * Buster Mite: Omni-directional missiles located on Dix-Neuf's left forearm. * Burning Wall: Micro-missiles stored in the inner layer of Dix-Neuf's coat. * Buster Cannon: Dix-Neuf's fingers can fire volleys of massive artillery shelling. * Cloak Beam: Dix-Neuf's coat rolls up and shoots a powerful energy flow. * Evil Gazer: Energy beams hidden underneath its coat that fires from the back of Dix-Neuf, thereby unexpectedly cutting down opponents. * Buster X Attack: A combination move performed with Nicola in his Buster Machine that was never shown. * Telekinesis: After the awakening of both Dix-Neuf and Lal'C the machine was granted the power of telekinesis. Dix-Neuf can move entire planetoids and accelerate them to at least massively hypersonic if not relativistic speeds like it was showcased when Lal'C sent the small planet of Vulcan crashing against the Excelio Variable Gravity Well. Dix-Neuf can also collect space debris to create a giant almost comparable to Nono's Diebuster in size. * Buster Jupiter 2 Drop: The technique of transferring the thirteenth planet, Jupiter 2 of the Sol System by Lal'C's exotic maneuver and striking the enemy at 20 km/sec. * Buster Corps form: By unlocking the true cockpit and reactive Degeneracy generator, Dix-Neuf will transform into Buster Corps "Space Monster" form, the overcoat turn into pure energy. By via feat and power-scaling, it should be on par with Nono in Buster Machine form. * Inazuma Kick: In the traditional fashion of the first Top o Nerae! series, Buster Machine #19 boosts up into the air with crackling lightning and descends down upon its opponent with a powerful kick. ** Inazuma Double Kick: Finishing move performed by the freshly restored Buster Machine #19 and Nono in tandem. They descend on the enemy while spinning in a huge tornado-like fashion to build up momentum. Following that they kick the enemy at the exact same time with devastating results. Easily in the Multi-Solar System level ballpark as the attack disintegrated the Excelio Variable Gravity Well and split the black hole it carried. Key: Base | Awakened form | Buster Corps form Gallery File:DixNeuf.png File:OG8IxG8.gif Others - "Dix-Neuf" means 19 in French. Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References }} Category:Characters Category:Weapons Category:Diebuster Category:Anime Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Mecha Category:Gainax Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Robots Category:Summons Category:Telepaths Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Heat Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Explosion Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Immortals Category:Aura Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:BFR Users Category:Physics Users Category:Chainsaw Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Empowerment Users Category:Time Users Category:Portal Users Category:Aether Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Mathematics Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Planet Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Buster Machines Category:Super Robots Category:Artificial Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Aim for the Top! Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 4